earthmcclassicfandomcom-20200214-history
USSR
The Union of Socialist Soviet Republics (USSR) The Union of Socialist Soviet Republics otherwise known as the USSR is a federal Union of Socialist Soviet Towns, founded by the Soviet Republic of Petrograd July 2017. There are Soviet republics (towns) in geographic Iran, Russia, Belarus, Mongolia, India and Lithuania. The capital of the USSR is Petrograd which is also the founding town of the USSR. The biggest town is Petrograd. The general politics of the USSR can be summed up as the defense and expansion of Soviet democracy. History Founded July 2017 the USSR was founded as a response to the nation of Ireland demanding Petrograd's gold. They refused and founded a nation instead. Ireland eventually disappeared as the primary threat as reactionary forces on the server united to attack the newly created Soviet state; led by the reactionary Moskau. They built a fortress outside of Petrograd along aside Ireland on a hill to the west of Smnoly Institute. The attackers got bored as the USSR would not indulge them by keeping pvp off and creating some sort of primitive defenses to keep them out of the city. Everything was cleaned up but Ireland's outpost in Petrograd was expanded to the point of claiming large parts of St. Petersburg proper; including where the Winter Palace and Putlov factory would've been. As a response, the Soviet republic of Minsk was founded south of Petrograd as a member of the USSR. July also the town Annapoora in India joined the soviet union as a republic, furthermore, the USSR in this period made lasting relationships with Karakorum, CMS, Egypt and other nations. Karakorum and England joined USSR later on in August. August 2017; the USSR expanded further the NiavaranIran town become a Soviet republic joining the union as the first foothold in the middle east. Additionally, Karakorum left its nation due to internal conflicts and overtime saw the benefits of Soviet democracy, joining the USSR as a federal republic. With 5 members and other waiting to join the union, it became clear a constitution was necessary to define the political order, August 10th elections were held over a draft constitution and passed without change in its entirety. Late-middle august; there was minor political crisis resulting in the indian SSR leaving, England left in protest of the socialist order. Even the SSR Karakorum considering to leave the union, though it was averted. The bolshevik party; the leading party, the vanguard party of the transitional period official argues this was a result of not all SSRs understanding or committed to the socialist vision of the Bolshevik party. The official aim of the bolshevik party in response is to consolidate its role as the vanugard of the USSR. 27th of august the congress of the soviet was called to deal with questions regarding the autonomy of SSRs, the formation of the Cheka to deal with internal threats to soviet democracy and defining the right of seceding. November 2017; the USSR slowly meets its fate as all towns beside the capital, Petrograd, left the union. With growing EU towns to the south and the autocratic outpost of St. Petersburg outside of Petrograd, the USSR has slowly been in decline. This will be the last check of history for the USSR. The USSR fell, after being removed by Fix at the request of runnerboy27000, on November 17th 2017. Thus ends the USSR. Politics The USSR was a federal republic with the political system based on the ideas of Lenin and Trotsky for the historical USSR; the whole constitution is a rip off from the Soviet 1918 Constitution. The Soviet Union is a balance of representative and direct democracy based on the example of Soviet democracy in the Russian revolution, with active councils or soviets for each republic electing one representative to the EC (executive committee) from their town. While also all citizens of the USSR are a member of the congress of soviets and are able to vote and submit motions. The executive committee implements the wishes of the of the congress of soviets and can make fast decisions as in the matter of war or too meaningless to be approved. Furthermore; the EC is responsible to plan the economy throughout the whole USSR, according to the needs and interests of each federal republics. The premier of the USSR is Trotsky, the founder of the Bolshevik party. His role is to organise the political process according to the Consitution and in a crisis assume emergency powers. New citizens are strongly courage to get involved in USSR politics and your local town politics, please ask for the nation discord to get involved. Only through the democratic power of the citizens can tyrany be with holded according to the Bolshevik party; make your representives countable for their action and removed them if need. Additionally, read the Constitution in full, your local town constiution and all the most important legitslation passed by the congress of soviets. Government All citizens of the USSR make up the congress of soviets and are allowed to submit motions at anytime which is to be submitted to an election as organised by the Premier. Though the direct democracy of the congress of soviets is balanced out by the election of presidents from each local town Soviet (council) which is the executive power, unlike representative democracy these representatives can be removed by the right of recall. Membership requirements The Soviet Union welcomes all nations to become member states in the union as equal under the conditions of coming becoming Soviet republics. The constitution defines Soviet republics and demands the following as membership requirement in article 1: # The USSR declares itself a Union of Soviet Republics (Soviet towns) which are defined within these guidelines, these are also the guideline for membership a. Each republic (town) is Each republic must have a constitution, and be run by the rule of law, not tyrants. (You are welcome to copy Petrograd’s constitution) b. Private ownership of the means of production and profiteering is outlawed, meaning private ownership of farms, mines or any other means of acquiring resources. c. Each town must have discord server within the nation discord, named in the following way (town) Soviet. (Soviet means Council) d. Each republic should be run by a president, elected or at least supported by the people Interested in Joining the USSR contact Trotsky through discord username borgartrotskyist or contact the USSR either through in-game chat or the discord Server for the USSR. Economy USSR has a planned economy existing of warehouses where republics can get needed materials such as wood, stone and food from each other. Different SSR specialise producing different goods increasing efficiency by focusing on large scale production. Additionally the 3-week plans, sets priorities for each town for the collective benifit of the USSR. E.g A town could be asked to recruit more citizens to increase their output or start producing something for a big project. The Fall After a long period of inactivity runnerboy72000 had the USSR destroyed so that he could finish building St. Petersburg.Category:Past Nations